


Patton's porcelain doll

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Blood, Blood and Gore, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dollification, He dies in this one, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Spoilers, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, only a bit, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Patton always wanted a perfect little doll~
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Patton's porcelain doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combo of two prompts I've gotten from my tumblr (crows-ace)  
> Prompt one: u!Patton saying "Oh I'm sorry, does this hurt?" to Roman. 
> 
> Prompt two: u!Side (I couldn't decide which) giving Roman an unwanted haircut for whatever reason. The scissors are sharp and Roman keeps moving so the side keeps accidentally cutting him and then doing so intentionally out of frustration eventually killing him and getting off to it bc necrophilia kink.

Patton let out another annoyed sigh as his new doll squealed in pain for the  _ millionth time. _

"Oh my  _ god!  _ Just shut up! I'm only trying to style your hair - stop being such a baby!" He whined.

His doll, that was gagged and crying, was looking into the mirror, looking at him with wide and imploring eyes - even through the tears that clouded the others eyes and fell, Patton could see the doll was desperate, silently begging to be released, but Roman surely knew that just wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever.

  
  


Patton picked up the comb once more and ran it through the dolls hair before measuring the end strands at the back of his dolls neck, making sure the length was just  _ perfect  _ before slicing through.

The doll jerked and squealed once more when the scissor blades nicked the others neck again, drawing more blood. 

Muffled whines and pleas to stop sounded from behind the dolls gag - Patton was getting more pissed over with every noise the annoying shit would make, why couldn't he just sit still, stay quiet and be the good little doll Patton knew he could be.

" _ Roman stay still!" _ He warned  _ for the millionth time. _

But the doll didn't seem to hear him, or choose to ignore him as the process was repeated once more, followed with even more squeals and tears.

  
  


Patton felt something snap as he took the scissors and stabbed the others shoulder, blood squirting everywhere, getting on both himself and the doll, the others screams were muffled but they still amused Patton - that shocked and terrified expression looking at him in the mirror made him laugh.

His doll was so cute  _ but… _

"Oh I'm sorry," Patton began, chuckling darkly, "Does this hurt?" He mocked.

His cruel smile soon faded to a blank expression as his doll continued to cry and scream. Snot, tears and sweat covering the dolls pretty face, his doll was getting too messy,  _ oh now this simply will not do. _

"Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up, shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup." _

  
  


He removed the scissors from the others shoulder, " _ SHUT UP!" _

He ran the blade over Roman's throat, slicing the dolls elegant neck open, more blood spraying out - the cries  _ finally _ tampering off into chocked gagging noises instead.

Till finally…

  
  


_ Silence. _

  
  


Patton smiled softly into the mirror, into those glassy eyes, he leant down to give the top of his dolls head a kiss, then went back to trimming and styling his dolls hair, the task much easier now his doll was finally behaving.

  
  
  


A few hours later when he was done with the dolls hair and had delicately sewn his doll back up and cleaned it down, Patton carried it back to his bedroom and layed the cute little doll down on his bed. Those pretty eyes forever open, staring dreamily out at the world, like the glass of a beautiful porcelain doll.

_ Patton's very own porcelain doll. _

He was slow and gentle as he moved to kneel over his Roman doll, not wanting to startle the other, though he knew his doll would never react negatively to anything Patton does  _ ever again _ , but he still wanted to be careful, he took pride in taking care of all his belongings after all, and his new doll was his now his top and most prized possession.

  
  


He ran his hands over the cold and smooth porcelain skin of his doll, delighting in how perfectly  _ still  _ and accepting his doll was with him now, he was unable to resist leaning down and kissing the sweet thing. 

Those soft lips parted easily enough, not an ounce of resistance given, his tongue able to freely map out the doll's mouth, not at all minding the lack of response to the action, even as he grinded down against it, he was pleased with the others stillness and obedience.

  
  


Patton was quick to rid himself of his clothes, not having to worry about that for his doll as he had already stripped it when he had to clean and stitch it up. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and poured the substance over his fingers.

He remained gentle - if not a little rushed - as he adjusted his dolls legs and began tracing a finger over the dolls hole, pushing in - it was interesting, there seemed to be - not so much a resistance, but rather a stiffness to the action, as if the body wanted to resist but no longer could, it was easier this way for Patton to open his doll up.

He then poured more lube onto his hand and then gave his cock a few strokes, then lining up with his doll's hole he began pushing in, not rushing himself but certainly not taking it slow, he received no complaints for his actions, so once he had fully bottomed out, he began thrusting, pace steady and indulgent, purely chasing his own release and taking his time to get there, his doll wouldn't mind that - in fact his doll was hard itself, clearly his good little toy enjoyed Patton taking what he wanted.

The glassy eyes remained looking at him dreamily, soft plump lips parted, moist still for where Patton had been kissing them. 

Still.  _ So still. _

  
  


Patton groaned as he picked up the pace, his grip was surely going to leave marks on the porcelain, but that was ok, such wear and tear on the toy just showed how loved and cherished it was. 

  
  


And Patton did  _ love  _ his Roman doll, he had been longing for it for years after all.

  
  


He leaned down and began kissing the doll once more as his pace began to grow frantic, till finally he was filling his doll up with his cum.

He pulled away with a dazed smile, gave a few more lazy thrusts then pulled out, giggling as his cum oozed from the doll.

Patton didn't bother cleaning it, or himself down, instead happily crawling up next to it and pulling it in for some snuggle time, pulling a duvet over himself as he went. 

He pressed a kiss to the dolls porcelain cheek, "Night night my precious doll, I love you." He mumbled tiredly.

Yawning once, he closed eyes, letting sleep take him away, if Patton listened hard enough, he was sure his doll was saying how it loved him too~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fell flat and could have definitely been written better, I wanna add I'm not a scientist, and I haven't read or written for necrophilia kink before so have no idea how I actually did 😅
> 
> Got any prompts? Send them my way~   
> crows-ace on tumblr
> 
> Wanna come chat on my discord server (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb


End file.
